This study compares the effects of three different types of dietary fat on energy expenditure and substrate oxidation. The fats of (long chain triglycerides, medium chain triglycerides and behenic-medium chain triglyceride) are incorporated into a mixed diet for 7 days each. Energy expenditure and substrate oxidation rates are calculated from indirect calorimetry.